aun hay algo
by Yoko-chan 97
Summary: Este fic fue inspirado en la música de Rbd aun hay algo y es con una de mis tantas parejas raras, en este caso Midorikawa y Haruna ojala y les guste.


Aun Hay Algo

**¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo un fic con una de las parejas mas raras que me a gustado en toda mi vida Midorikawa y Haruna, pero la verdad es que si van a mi perfil no parecerá alocada, lo digo por las parejas que puse como preferidas en Inazuma eleven e Inazuma eleven go, pero eso es otra historia, sin mas aquí el fic: Los personajes de Inazuma eleven son todos de Level-5**

* * *

><p>Entre tú y yo,<p>

Esta creciendo algo,

En mi interior,

Estas quedándote

Cada ves que te veo siento algo en mi interior que no puedo explicar. Cada ves que me sonríes mi corazón late mas fuerte y no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando me dices, aunque a modo de broma, que me quieres. Estas todo el tiempo en mi cabeza, siempre recuerdo lo mucho que me haces reír con tus cometarios y bromas alocadas.

Se que tu y yo,

Tenemos un pasado,

Que a lo mejor,

No vuelve a sucedernos.

Recuerdo que me sentí la persona mas feliz del mundo cuando después de mi cumpleaños me reglaste mi primer beso y dijiste que me querías. Éramos niños si, y quizás no sabías muy bien lo que decías pero yo sentía que ese sentimiento que decías sentir por mi, si era verdadero. Crecimos más un poco y nos hicimos pareja. Pero fue pasando el tiempo y conocimos a nuevas personas, nos distanciamos. El tiempo que usábamos para quedar juntos fue disminuyendo. Aunque seguíamos viéndonos, hablándonos y riéndonos ya no era lo mismo, las cosas cambiaron y ahí fue cuando después de discutir tanto nos separamos y aunque te seguía queriendo no creí y no creo que podamos volver a ser tan cercanos como antes.

Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,

Pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros.

Llore y llore después que hubiéramos terminado, en verdad te quería y no te olvidaria tan temprano. Intente olvidarte decir adiós de una ves por todas al amor que sentía pero no conseguí del todo y el echo de verte todos los días no ayudaba mucho, pero después de un tiempo empecé a recuperarme lentamente. Las heridas de mi corazón fueron sanando poco a poco pero aun cuando te veo siento el mismo cosquilleo en el estomago y se me va el aire por unos instantes lo que significa que aun no lo supere del todo.

Si alguna vez piensas en mí,

Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,

Quizás entre los dos,

Aún hay algo de amor, oh oh.

Auque intento olvidarte no puedo evitar pensar y preguntarme si aun piensas en mi y si sientes lo mismo que yo cuando te veo y la pregunta que mas me ago todas las noches siempre aparece en mi mente cuando te veo ¿seria posible que aun podrías mirarme como algo mas que una amiga? Nunca obtendré respuesta a no ser que te lo pregunte y hasta ahí seguiré imaginado que la respuesta es si, que tu si sigues queriéndome como yo a ti.

Entre tú y yo,

Hay viejos sentimientos,

Pensé que no,

Volverían jamás.

Aun no entiendo porque eso me pasa a mí. Cuando estamos a solas, por algún motivo, no se como, siempre volvemos a recordar algo que nos a pasado cuando aun éramos novios, entonces aquellos sentimientos que pensé olvidar vuelven a mi y hacen con que sienta como si hubiera volvido a cero y que tuviera que empezar a olvidarte desde el inicio. Eso resulta aun mas difícil cuando te veo sonreír nostálgicamente y me ago la ilusión de que echas de menos el sermos pareja. Es que es tan difícil hacer con que este sentimiento no llegue a mí, es casi imposible.

Se que tu y yo,

Tenemos una historia,

Que nos dejo,

En medio de la soledad.

Nuestra historia como pareja tuvo buenos momentos y también malos. Discutimos mucho hasta terminar con nuestra relación. En los primeros días mis ánimos estuvieron por los suelos y me sentí totalmente sola y por ahí me entere que tú tampoco estuviste muy bien. Creo que en final, por lo menos en los primeros días después que terminamos, los dos nos sentimos de igual forma, solitos.

Y a flor de piel hay un adiós difícil de olvidarlo,

Pero también se dio un amor que puede hacer milagros.

Llore y llore después que hubiéramos terminado, en verdad te quería y no te olvidaria tan temprano. Intente olvidarte decir adiós de una ves por todas al amor que sentía pero no conseguí del todo y el echo de verte todos los días no ayudaba mucho, pero después de un tiempo empecé a recuperarme lentamente. Las heridas de mi corazón fueron sanando poco a poco pero aun cuando te veo siento el mismo cosquilleo en el estomago y se me va el aire por unos instantes lo que significa que aun no lo supere del todo.

Mírame bien,

Que aún yo sigo aquí,

Muriéndome,

Por encontrarte en mí,

Mírame bien,

Que aún yo sigo aquí,

Escúchame,

No se vivir sin ti.

Si tan solo me miraras como algo más que una simple amiga seria la persona más feliz del mundo. Si tan solo me regalaras una de esas tus sonrisas que solo tu sabes dar no me sentiría tan mal como si estuviera a punto de morir y no exagero, aunque intente negarlo por mucho tiempo a hora lo admitió, te echo de menos y aun te amo y si no te tengo cerca me muero.

Si alguna vez piensas en mí,

Tal vez cuando me ves te hace feliz,

Quizás entre los dos,

Aún hay algo de amor, oh oh.

Auque intento olvidarte no puedo evitar pensar y preguntarme si aun piensas en mi y si sientes lo mismo que yo cuando te veo y la pregunta que mas me ago todas las noches siempre aparece en mi mente cuando te veo ¿seria posible que aun podrías mirarme como algo mas que una amiga? Nunca obtendré respuesta a no ser que te lo pregunte y hasta ahí seguiré imaginado que la respuesta es si, que tu si sigues queriéndome como yo a ti.

Mi amor por ti es verdadero y siento que mientras te siga viendo te seguiré amando. Quisiera tener el valor de decir que aun te amo, porque así es, yo Haruna Otonashi aun te sigo amando Midoirkawa Ryujji y lo seguiré haciendo con todo mi corazón y espero que algún día tú puedas volver a corresponderme ese sentimiento.

**Y termine, lamento las faltas de ortografía y se que la pareja es rara pero cuando volví a escuchar la música pensé en el y bueno ise el fic con Mido como el amor de Haruna. Sin más adiós.**


End file.
